planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chawk1993
Welcome Hi, welcome to Planet of the Apes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Caesar (CE) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, XD1 (help forum | blog) Thanks for all the updates about Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - it is appreciated! - Magic 00:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Take hold the power! Congratulations, ! The other monkeys in this crazy jungle think you have what it takes to be an Admin. So it is written... so mote it be. Now you have the power to lock and unlock pages, move files and pages with reckless abandon and (if necessary), block any disobedient apes who insist on flinging poo in contrast to the rules of Wikia. Go ape! --Brian Kurtz (talk) 17:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you thank you! This means a lot to me! I won't let you down! Chawk1993 (talk) 03:41, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Instant Expert - Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Hi, Chawk1993! At Wikia, we've created a way of highlighting the best content on our most popular communities in a new format called Instant Expert. We'd like to let you know that we're planning a Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Instant Expert for the month of June. Here's an example that we just launched around the game Watch Dogs . We'd be creating a portal page just like that one on this community. Please take a look and let us know what you think! Thanks!! Brian 16:12, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Looks amazing, Brian. Can't wait to see it. Chawk1993 (talk) 00:53, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Grammar Hi Chawk, Sorry for the delay. I've noticed it myself, along with full stops being added after picture captions (not a problem, but perhaps unnecessary). But yes, full stops after question marks, exclamation marks, etc., just look wrong. I'm not sure who is responsible as there's a lot of activity at the moment but I'll keep an eye on it and send a message to them if they have a user account, if it continues. By the way, welcome to the admin offices, hope you enjoy the view! :Magic - 23:46, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Haha, thanks. I'm a writer so I know when something looks off with grammar. I don't know how many times I've corrected it they keep doing it and it's really starting to annoy me. :Chawk1993 (talk) 00:49, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Changing River to Blue Eyes Hi Chawk, That's a difficult one, as I haven't seen the movie yet, and won't for at least another week. Generally, I would use the character name that appears in the actual movie credits of the final edit. IMDb, which is usually correct, has the name 'Blue Eyes'. Even if the name 'River' is used during the movie, I think the credits should have the final say in what the official name is, but as you've been following developments on the film closely I think you should decide the proper name. I notice that there's been a lot of changing back-and-forth over the last few days between different users - if the changes start to get out of hand you could maybe put a block on any further changes for a week, until things calm down. Just on the subject of character names, I notice one of our more enthusiastic users has changed the names of many characters from the TV series because they're not grammatically correct - again I think the name in the on-screen credits is what counts and I'll probably change these back. I hope that answers your question, feel free to ask me more - I expect the wiki to get VERY busy over the next month or so! :Magic - 12:56, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I actually edited the IMDb movie page when it was first announced what the character's name was but when promotion for the movie began, it was changed to Blue Eyes. I'm seeing the movie on Sunday so I'll check the credits. Also, is it possible to find better character images for the infoboxes for Cornelia, Maurice, etc that are from Dawn? The image of Cornelia is currently an image from the magazine that I think is concept art. And the one for Maurice is of him in his cage during Rise. There aren't all that many good images of them.Chawk1993 (talk) 03:19, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't know where to find good images for the character pages. Until the blu-ray/DVDs are released (maybe at the end of the year) we'll have to make do with whatever we can find online or through scans from magazines. There may be some good still images we can capture from the trailers that are already online also. ::Magic - 18:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Any administrators on his wiki, can you please fix the Template:Character; on Visual mode when i go into the Template:Character box, it only displays Name, Image, but it doesn't display the other features, such as Born, Died, Occupation, etc., It only displays them on Source mode.Ey4shaes2iej (talk) 13:35, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey Chawk1993. I'm Brandon, Manager of Content Production at FANDOM. You may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured Wiki Videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all FANDOM wikis. I wanted to let you know that we've added the new Nova trailer to the Nova (CE) and War for the Planet of the Apes pages. We may custom-produce some Wiki Videos when the movie comes out as well, but we haven't made that decision yet. Let me know if you have any questions. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:41, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Activity Hey there ^_^ I'm just wondering how active you and the other admins are around here. This place feels pretty empty right now, got any ideas to fix that? Snivystorm (talk) 17:28, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering why all over the Royal Ape Family page, they're noting Caesar's youngest son as Milo, meanwhile his youngest is Cornelius in the new movies. However, in the older films, Milo, formally known as Caesar as well, is the son of Cornelius and Zira. Is someone just getting a little confused, because honestly the timeline is a little confusing, or am I missing something? -Mattie